mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Ant Genocide
NOTE: This is a genocide which is still commencing as of now. As a result the deaths and new information will be handed out into this article constantly. The Ant Genocide (other names including the Pest Extermination, Operation Mass-Destruction and the Final Solution) is a genocide of a "goal" estimated of 247,000 - 255,000 ants to be killed of the estimated 366,000 living in a particular location which has been in T-Team discussions a violation of occupation. It is a programme led by two sponsored allies, T-Team and Lila Hoschens, led by Jarrad Burke and Ben Roach throughout occupied territory. Of the 247,000 - 255,000 ants to be planned exterminated, or infact a planned 100 percent eliminated, so far since its launch on 27 August 2012, 3,102 ants have perished under this act of murder. This gives a total percentage of 0.84% of the total 366,000 living in occupied territory, and if all died in a single colony it would represent 5.08% of the population. Some people who are associated maintain that although meat ants are the main targets, any ant which also fall victim should be included, which would give another estimation of 3,500 dead. This means that any species of ant which fall victim under the T-Team and Lila Hoschen regime should also be counted. Using this definition, this could mean that the number of deaths could range at any number, even in the millions. The persecution and genocide have been carried out in a few stages. Various plans to remove meat ants from occupied territory and to avoid any "injuries" to its people. These were enacted by the CPTT on 26 August 2012. There is a planned "Concentration camp" for a small quantity of any captured meat ant during mass raids caused by T-Team forces, they are planned to be placed into a small area and are to mind their own business as prisoners, and a possible fact they will die from starvation or acts of murder. These plans also lead to that though if tunnels are not created in such time, more and more captured ants will be placed, thus making the area overcrowded. The term for extermination camp in this meaning is the introduction of the "Death Spoon" and murder ants at their colony, which creates the term that their colonies are now extermination camps. This also means that they are automatically killed, and ones who are injured or alive are further killed when they are taken away back to T-Team Headquarters. Etymology and use of the term The term of ant genocide ''varies. A genocide refers to the destruction of an ethnic group, religious, or any other subject to humans. Though ants are not humans, the genocide term can appropriately be used due to the fact it is wiping out a particular targeted type of ant (which would be the equivalent of an ethnic group). The term, "Holocaust" which was mainly used for the extermination of Jews during WWII, would also be used, as its meaning originally refers as "animal sacrifice". Different to the original use of genocide, more names are also used. For instance, Pest Extermination is used by some people, while "Operation Mass-Destruction" was the original name for the genocide, created by T-Team leaders and government officials. Another popular name is the Final Solution, which also had popularity during the Nazi regime in Germany, as it was mainly used for the Holocaust. Distinctive features 'Ideology and scale' The ideology is based off the Nazi ideology of Jews. As they agreed that the Jewish were a threat to society. An unknown person stood up and argued: Response of the launch of the genocide, T-Team member who supports the event, George Cummings, states that the genocide is rather unique: The slaughtering of the ants are just about located in all of occupied territory of T-Team and Lila Hoschens. Currently it is most at severe in the South-Eastern occupied territory, mainly held by the CPTT. Approximately 244,000 ants reside in that area, of which 2,252 deaths of the 3,102 are there. The remaining deaths are around the North-Western part which is owned by Lila Hoschens, where only 890 of the 122,000 ants have died. Any ant, even if they werent a meat ant were to interrupt the process of the genocide were to be exterminated immediately. This means that the total death toll could be higher than the listed of dead ants which have been murdered. Meat ant nests which are located just outside T-Team borders could also be partial targets, due to the fact they may expand territory and extend another 61,000 deaths. 'Extermination camps' The CPTT never planned the establishment of extermination camps, though they said that colonies are now officially regarded as extermination camps. This is because of the state that they do raids on the colonies on a daily basis and automatically kill the targets on the grounds. 'Traps' A distinctive feature which has not been used by the actual holocaust is traps which are used to murder ants. These have been put into action since 1 September, and planned on 26 August. The main traps are established once they raid the colonies which drive out a large quantity (estimated in the range of hundreds and thousands) and attack the traps which they suspect that attacked. Traps include the metal spoon, shoe placement, and the most notorious, the glove. All the traps, once with a large amount of ants (hundreds to be exact) are handed over and immediately killed, and placed in the transportation device which places all the dead. They are later transported to T-Team Headquarters, counted by officials, and placed into the "Box of Death". Documents are given out which total the amount counted, and give a total number under the list. The traps have been practiced on the particular colony which has been "bombed". The most used they claim was the glove, which was placed on top of the bombed area which according to the killers, "a gathering of a whole colony was coming out". After the scene, one claimed: Development and execution 'Origins' People, in the CPTT in particular were always interrupted by ants during their free time with friends in particular spots, and mostly attacked all the time. Also, the meat ants are not strangers to other attacks. In particular, thousands have perished from constant attacks from Burke himself in a five year duration. The total deaths are unknown. Despite the attacks, the 100 - 200 day planned genocide is his goal of "Killing more ants than the combined total in a 5 year period". The duration had large invasions which led to the dissolution of three former meat ant colonies, which means that the possible total of deaths could be around 183,000+ in the five year period. The establishment of CPTT focused on the ants which disturb their daily lives, and have concluded they were considered "A species of ant which is recommended to be exterminated". Discussions occurred throughout before the extermination, which claim that some described the ants as "native pests to society" and "predators that will disturb human life". They urged large massacres in order for a reduction of meat ants. Former CPTT assistant leader Pete Campbell also urged to put the ants as national pests, and to be expelled from territory owned by T-Team and Lila Hoschens. Jarrad Burke did admit he does likes ants, but he mentioned in a speech that he did not like the meat ants in particular, of which are a threat of his favourite species, sugar ants, which he claims will be protected. Arty Levers before his death and former co-leader of the JAA, stated: By the time the CPTT had agreed for mass executions, killings of meat ants in any location at any place were also allowed to "help" the extermination. This began as soon as Burke came back from his celebrations of a new month of T-Team, and had opened his hatred for meat ants. He issued that he would do anything to drive them off the occupied territory of what he owns, and so his people could at least hang out in the areas where they currently reside at. He did not mention anything about the extermination but he is reported to have been more explicit in private. As early as August 2012, he allegedly told Callum Stewart, at the time a journalist: 'Known massacres before the genocide' As mentioned, a 5 year duration of meat ants were constantly murdered by Jarrad Burke and later by T-Team and Lila Hoschen forces. They were acted out by the hatred of Burke, and were known as a public outrage. Random attacks were at any time, and any place, even if it wasn't in the territory. A known attack was the "10 day massacre" which resulted in 750 deaths. Much of the colony was destroyed. Many were captured and were replaced into other settlements with lack of food and many died there. Only 50 survived and were returned to the colony, but after the colony was fully destroyed and the entire population disappeared. 'Resettlement''' Before the extermination, the CPTT considered mass exportation of meat ants from the territory they all held. Plans were halted, though there had been much history of deporting meat ants. They were used and for once they were treaty reasonably with the right of their nest to be outside the "box" they were placed in. Many meat ants (as many as one thousand) were sent to a singular colony with no tunnels, no shelter and low food. The first few nights, at least 20% of the total ants deported were killed or died from starvation. In total of all deportation, around 30,000 - 50,000 were sent, with around 10,000 - 25,000 dead.